


Hands Free

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte needs to work, and Helen has promised to keep her hands to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Free

"Don't."

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"You're..."

A laugh. "What? Sitting seductively? Seducing you with my legs?"

Blushing, turning her head so that the legs become blurry shapes in her periphery. "I should never have told you my fetish."

Another laugh. "But it's worked out so well for you these past few months. Hasn't it? I'm sorry. I'm being very inconsiderate. You have your deadlines and your projects. I'll be good."

"Good. Thank you. It's not that I don't want to--"

"I completely understand, Charlotte. It's fine. I have work of my own to do." They both begin typing. "Is my perfume distracting to you?"

"Hm? No. It's lovely."

"I just thought it might remind you of the tropics. The beach where we went skinny-dipping. Do you remember when I wrapped you in the towel, and you brushed the hair out of my face? It's the reason I bought this fragrance, quite frankly. Every now and then I catch a whiff and it's like I'm... right there again. On the beach. With you."

"Helen..."

"Right. Hardly the time or place." She cleared her throat. They began typing again. Helen stopped, and Charlotte braced herself. "You could always adjourn to our room. Use the desk in there, if I'm too distracting. Hm, but that presents its own problems. I'd have to remove the scarves from the headboard lest they remind you of being bound by them."

Blushing deeper. "I thought you had work to do."

"Yes. As do you."

Shoes hit the floor, followed by a sigh. 

"I see you looking."

"I just... wondered if... no. Nothing. Never mind."

"Were you going to offer me a foot rub?"

"Mm-mm. Nope."

"Right. Because we both know it wouldn't stop there. You would kiss my toe, very innocently, and then I would kiss your lips as a thank-you. And, well, once we've gotten to that point, it's hardly a leap of the imagination to know what happens next. Pretty soon we've lost an hour, and the deadlines loom that much closer."

The chair squeaked as she stood up. Charlotte kept her eyes on the computer screen, determined not to be distracted even as her hair was lifted off her shoulders. Even as a soft breath blew across her neck followed by the gentlest of kisses behind her ear.

"Of course should we take an hour to scratch our itch... perhaps we would be more focused and be more capable of finishing our tasks without disruption."

Charlotte's eyes were closed and she was putty in Helen's hands. "No fair. You said you wouldn't touch me."

"Mm, so I did." She took her hands away and Charlotte's hair descended like a veil. Charlotte turned to face Helen, who smiled down at her like a predator who had lured an unsuspecting prey into its den. "But my theory has some merit. Wouldn't you say?"

They kissed, and Charlotte rose from her chair. "But you deserve punishment."

"Do with me as you will."

Charlotte took Helen's hands in hers. "When we get to our room?" She pecked the corners of Helen's mouth.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to make sure you don't use your hands."

Helen shivered. "Good thing I left the scarves in place, then."

Charlotte kissed her once more and pulled Helen away from the office. It would only be a half hour. Forty-five minutes at most. 

The deadline could wait.


End file.
